Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector and, in particular to a connector module.
Description of Prior Art
With the development of semiconductor industry, all kinds of electronic devices such as personal computers, tablet computers and smart phones are innovative. Because of convenience and powerful functionality, they spread to the general public living around rapidly.
In recent years, with the popularity of universal serial bus (USB), all kinds of electronic devices are almost provided with a USB port. Therefore, users can transfer data via USB interface easily. Currently the most common USB interfaces are USB2.0 for supporting 480 Mbps high-speed transmission rate, USB3.0 for supporting 5 Gbps high-speed transmission rate, and Micro USB providing for mobile electronic devices (i.e. smart phones).
However, with the rapid development of electronic devices, the transmission rate of above-mentioned USB2.0, USB3.0 and Micro USB have not been able to meet some users' needs. Thus a new generation of USB3.1 specification on the market is developed, wherein the USB 3.1 Type-C for supporting 10 Gbps transmission rate is the most attracted by users.
As USB Type-C has complex functions and with up to 24 terminals, one or more chips have to be disposed on a mainboard if a USB Type-C connector is provided in an electronic device. For example, a chip for detecting output signals through a configuration channel (CC) of a USB Type-C connector , a chip for switching an upper layer and a lower layer signals of USB Type-C, and a chip for amplifying input and output signals.
Hence the above chips will occupy the limited configuration space on the mainboard that will make the mainboard not have inadequate space for using. Therefore, nowadays electronic devices are minimized as a mainstream. Thus how to support USB Type-C interface without wasting configuration space and having difficulty of circuit design when those chips are disposed on the mainboard is the object of researchers of the present field.